Ms Swan's Detention
by alphadork
Summary: This is a story of three lovely ladies, living all on their own. AH-AU, one-shot, pink lemonade. B/R/A


**Ahoy there mateys. Here there be pink lemonade. If you don't like hot ladies licking each other silly, this is not the fic for you. This fic was written specifically for a friend who has recently come out to her friends and fams. I'm proud of you babe!  
**

**For anyone who reads Living Our Happily Ever After, I will be finishing that fic soon. I was in an accident earlier this year that nearly lost me a hand. It has taken months of physio and a couple of surgeries to get to the point where I can type again. Please be patient with me. This fic has kind of been like physio for my writing skillz.**

**I don't own Twilight, nor do I make any money making the ladies of the Twi Universe eat each other out.**

**

* * *

**I shifted uncomfortably outside the door to our home office, trying in vain to prevent the thin string of my thong from seeking out greener pastures in my rectum. I hated thongs with a passion, often preferring to freeball instead, but the thong had been included in the pile of clothing I'd found upon returning home from the grocery store.

I'd never thought of myself as a lesbian growing up. Sure I'd had the odd fantasy about Angelina, but they usually involved Brad too. It took me a while to clue in to the fact that Brad kept disappearing from the fantasies. I dated boys and even had sex with one of them, which I did enjoy. I kept my girl crushes to myself, assuming that I was just curious. Little did I know what college had in store for me.

Moving to Seattle from my tiny town of Forks was quite the eye opener. Forks was a town set in its ways. Every household was expected to have one husband, one wife, 2.5 children and either a dog or a cat. It seemed the idea of other combinations had just never occurred to anyone.

There had been a bit of a mix-up in the dorm assignments in my first year of uni. At least that's what my two new roomies told me. Rosalie and Alice had known each other since childhood and offered to share a bed to prevent anyone from having to sleep on the floor. At first it was intimidating to live with the two beautiful women. They had such a long shared history and a closeness that I worried that I would never fit in with the two of them, but they made every effort to include me. It wasn't until I was woken up one night near our first semester finals to the sounds of moaning coming from their shared bed that I clued in to the fact that they were more than just friends.

At first I had assumed that I was dreaming and pinched myself a little. Upon confirming that I was indeed awake, I considered the possibilities of what was going on in the bed that I had my back to. Maybe they were watching a porn on Alice's laptop? After several long moments of self debate, I lost the battle to stay put. Pretending to still be asleep, I quietly flopped onto my other side to watch the action from between nearly closed lids.

Rose was lying with her back to me, completely nude. Alice's naked thighs were wrapped around her head and I could see Alice's wild mane of hair peeking out from between Rose's legs. Their moans were soft, muffled by each other's pussies. I found myself getting wetter and wetter as I watched the two of them. I lost the battle with decorum and began to finger myself lightly under my blanket, terrified of being caught. When the two other girls finished each other off and began to kiss tenderly, their faces covered with the juices of one another, I came silently.

It wasn't until I'd gotten really, really drunk at a frat party later that year that I admitted to the other girls what I'd seen and heard. They apologized, but I waved them off drunkenly and confessed what I'd done. They invited me to join them next time when I wasn't drunk. There were only two months left to the school year, but I was unable to muster the courage to join them. I still woke up occasionally when they were loving one another, but I still pretended to stay asleep.

The last night before I left for my summer job in Forks, Alice's moans woke me up. I screwed up all my courage, deciding that it was now or never and sat up to watch them. I masturbated while they watched, scissoring their legs to grind their pussies together. After we all came we silently went to sleep, not discussing what had just happened. The two of them were gone by the time I woke up, their stuff still in our room. They didn't show up at all before I had to leave with my father.

I was so confused that summer. I was cleaning out the attic when I came across a stack of old Hustlers. I furtively looked at my watch, deciding I had at least another half hour before Charlie was due home from the station. I came several times masturbating to the images of naked women. Was I turning into a lesbian? What would Charlie say?

The next night I tracked down my old high school boyfriend, who was also home for the summer. We agreed to one night of no strings attached sex, and I did enjoy myself, which left me even more confused.

I found my dorm directory and made a call to Alice. She was nowhere near as intimidating as Rosalie. She listened to me pour my confusion and fear out to her with patience and understanding. She then explained to me that there were no concrete absolutes when it came to sexuality. Sexuality didn't have to be rigid and restricted by social norms; it was a personal thing, fluid and changing over time just as our other appetites changed. She offered to let me move into the small apartment she and Rose would be sharing for the next year and I agreed. It was living with them that allowed me to explore and learn more about my sexuality. I discovered that while I did enjoy sex with men, I also enjoyed sex with women. I also discovered that I liked to be spanked sometimes. I liked to be dominated just as much as I liked to dominate. I enjoyed voyeurism, and I got off on being watched. It was living with the two of them that gave me the safety and security to discover just who I was as a sexual being.

After graduation the three of us had continued living together. At first we were just friends who happened to enjoy eating each other's pussies, still free to date whomever we chose. Over time we realized that we had gradually stopped dating other people and admitted that we just really wanted to be together, just the three of us. We bought ourselves a house and while we each had our own bedrooms, we rarely slept alone.

The first Saturday of every month in our home was fantasy night. Each of us had the opportunity to write down a fantasy of ours that would then be put in a box. At the beginning of the week we would pull one out and post it on the fridge. Each person who wanted to participate would put an anonymous checkmark on the paper. If there were three checkmarks by Tuesday, we were on for the weekend. If there weren't we would draw out another fantasy until we found one we all agreed on.

Which led to my current underwear crisis.

I had come home from the grocery store this afternoon to a quiet house and a note on the fridge, instructing me to put on the outfit laid on my bed. It was a plaid skirt and white dress shirt combo, complete with penny loafers and knee high socks. The outfit was completed by the plaid tie that I'm assuming Alice had tied for me so that I could just slip it over my head. Judging from the fire engine red thong and bra combo I was not going to be the innocent school girl this time. The fake detention slip that had been on the bed next to the clothes said that I was being sent to the office for cutting classes.

I knocked on the office door and was told to enter. Rose was sitting behind the desk looking prim with her hair tied back in a severe bun, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her button down shirt was done up to her neck. I glanced over and saw Alice perched on the couch wearing a demure dress.

"Have a seat, Miss Swan," Rose commanded, indicating the chair in front of the desk. "Ms. Brandon is here only to observe, as a part of the school board's new policy."

I petulantly sat, not bothering to cross my legs. My thong was soaking already. Rose was a wet dream when she stood up to walk around the desk, her tight tweed skirt and stockings emphasizing the body of a goddess she was hiding underneath. She perched on the edge of the desk. I thought I saw the top of a stocking as her skirt rode up.

"Miss Swan, why did you cut gym class today?" Rose crossed her arms across her chest, her puckered nipples edging over the top of the demi cup bra I could see through her shirt.

"Lady time troubles," I mumbled, not looking her in the eye. At times like this it was more fun to look her in the chest.

"Cramps?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Hale," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bend over my desk," Rose commanded.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Miss Swan, you have quite the history of lying. If you are indeed having menstrual issues, it is easy enough to determine whether or not you are lying," Rose responded sternly.

I looked back to Alice, but she just shook her head and pointed to the desk. I reluctantly stood up and bent over the desk.

"Lift up the back of your skirt," Rose demanded. With slightly shaky hands, I raised up the back of my skirt.

"Pull down that ridiculous pair of panties," Rose commanded. I hesitated long enough to piss her off.

"If I have to pull them down for you, I assure you that you will not like the consequences," Rose threatened. I pulled my thong down over my hips, letting them drop to the floor, baring my clean shaven pussy to the gazes of the two women in the room.

"Just as I suspected, you were lying to me, Miss Swan," Rose said. "To say nothing of the fact that thongs are against our dress code policy. I'm going to have to confiscate your panties."

"Her bra is against the dress code policy too," Alice offered from the couch.

"You are correct, Ms. Brandon," Rose said. "I'm going to have to confiscate that too. Take it off."

I stood up and reached up the back of my shirt, unclasping my bra before pulling each of the straps down my arms. I pulled it out of the top of my shirt, which caused two of the buttons to pop off. My unbound breasts nearly fell out of my shirt. You could clearly see my nipples poking through the thin material.

"Miss Swan, it is our school's policy that all shirts must button up right to the collar. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to confiscate your shirt too," Rose said mockingly.

"But I don't have another shirt with me, Ms. Hale," I protested.

"Your shirt is so thin I can see your nipples right through it anyway. Give me the shirt now and if you're a good girl, I might let you have it back before you leave," Rose said.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, giving Rose and Alice a bit of a show. Rose took my shirt and added it to the pile of my clothing on her desk. I crossed my arms across my chest in a show of modesty.

"You know," Rose started. "I don't think that skirt is long enough to comply with the dress code. Ms. Brandon, would you please get the ruler out of my desk and measure?"

Alice declared that my skirt was two inches shorter than it should be and Rose ripped it off without comment, picking up the rest of my clothes and locking them in her filing cabinet. I was left bare, except for the tie around my neck and my knee socks and loafers.

"Bend over the desk for me Miss Swan. It will be ten lashes for skipping class today, and then we'll discuss your infraction of the school dress code," Rose commanded.

I bent over and placed my elbows on the desk. Rose made me count out the strokes as she slapped my ass with her ruler. I loved the sting with each landing, sending heat throughout my tender ass. My breasts brushed across the desk with each blow. Rose never hit the same place twice, and I nearly lost it when the last stroke flicked a gentle sting between my legs. I knew better than to moan with the pleasure of it, but I could still feel my arousal leaking down my thighs.

"Look at that Ms. Brandon. Miss Swan's bare pussy is positively soaking wet. I think she's enjoying her punishment. I think she skips class just to come down to my office to have me spank her naughty ass," Rose cooed, sliding one finger up and down my slit. My knees nearly gave out when she flicked my clit before withdrawing her hand.

"Now we need to discuss your punishment for the deplorable state of your uniform," Rose started, pulling me gently by my hair into a standing position. She perched on the side of her desk again, this time letting her skirt ride up far enough for me to see the garter straps holding up her stockings. "As it is clear to me that spankings are not much of a deterrent for you, I think I might have to suspend you this time. What do you think, Miss Swan? Shall I call your parents to come and pick you up now?"

"But I'm naked," I whimpered. Rose merely quirked an eyebrow at me and shrugged mildly.

"Please, I won't do it again, I swear," I begged.

"Hmm," Rose pretended to ponder. "I suppose we could let it go just this once. But just know that if you ever pull anything like this again I will suspend you and make you wait outside naked for your parents to pick you up. You may go now, Miss Swan."

"But I'm still naked," I protested.

"Yes, that is a problem. But it isn't my problem. If I just give your inappropriate clothes back, you might be tempted to wear them to school again," Rose said.

"Please, Ms. Hale, I swear I won't wear them again. Please just let me have them to walk home. I'll do anything," I pleaded.

"Anything?" she responded.

"Anything," I nodded for emphasis.

"Well, I suppose I could give them back if you earn them," Rose said, pulling her skirt up to reveal her naked pussy, wet and beautifully framed by her garters. "If you make me come, I'll give you your skirt back. If you want your shirt, you'll have to work something out with Ms. Brandon."

"Ms. Hale?" I questioned.

"Have you ever eaten a pussy before, Miss Swan?" Rose asked, leaving her perch on the desk to circle behind me.

"No, Ms. Hale," I replied, trying not to squirm as her hands gently cupped my breasts.

"But the idea excites you, yes?" she questioned, pinching one of my nipples hard before slipping a finger between my legs. The glistening finger she held before my face made it impossible for me to lie. I simply nodded. Rose caressed my lip and I sucked my arousal off of her finger.

"Good girl," Rose praised before slipping her hand back between my legs. My head fell back onto Rose's shoulder as she teased and tormented my clit.

"Miss Swan, I know you'll be a fantastic pussy eater. Do know how I know that you'll be a fantastic pussy eater?" Rose asked, pinching my clit hard enough to make me squeal. I was beyond the point of coherency, headed towards an orgasm.

"I know you will be a fantastic pussy eater because Mr. Cullen told me that you were a natural when it came to sucking his cock. I'll bet you didn't know I was standing in the hall watching when you wrapped your lips around him for the first time, so awkward and yet so naturally gifted. You didn't even gag when he came in your mouth the very first time you sucked him off in the detention room. You think I don't know how you ended up with an A- in biology?" Rose taunted, withdrawing her fingers just as I was about to tip over the edge. I whimpered a little in protest and Rose slapped my ass pretty hard.

"Women are very different from men, Miss Swan. Men get hard and get off in a matter of minutes. A woman needs to be brought to life. The first step in that process is the kiss. I want you to kiss me, nice and softly," Rose commanded.

Our kiss started out tender, but quickly grew into something else altogether. Our tongues played together, heightening our arousal. My pussy was on fire from my near orgasm, so it really wasn't my fault that I started grinding into Rose's leg. The roughness of her tweed skirt was almost painful against my swollen clit.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rose said, breaking our kiss. "If you come before Ms. Brandon and I do, I will invite the rest of the faculty in here to play."

I nodded my acquiescence.

"Next, you need to play with a woman's breasts. Tease them, caress them, suck and lick them until she's begging you to touch her pussy. Take my top off, and then Ms. Brandon's dress," was my next order from Rose.

I slowly removed Rose's shirt and then Alice's dress. Rose's nipples were hard, begging for my attention over her demi bra. Alice had been completely bare under her dress. I took my time licking and sucking on Rose's nipples while plucking and twisting Alice's at the same time. I paid equal attention to Alice's breasts with my mouth before Rose pulled me away. She had removed her skirt and jumped up to perch on her desk again. She spread her legs and beckoned me closer.

"Now, Miss Swan, you are going to eat my pussy until I come. Think about all of the things Mr. Cullen does to your pussy and go from there."

I knelt on the floor and leaned in to Rose's pussy. I placed a kiss over her clit and she wrapped her legs around my ears. I vaguely registered the sounds of Alice moving around the room while I feasted on the delicious pussy in front of me. I teasingly ran my tongue lightly over Rose's inner lips before dipping my tongue into her passage and then sweeping circles around her clit without actually touching it. She tasted of musk and cream and I couldn't get enough.

I suddenly felt Alice's hands on my hips, guiding me to my feet while I continued to lick at Rose.

"Mr. Cullen says you come so hard when he bends you over and fucks you from behind," Alice said. "Remember what Ms. Hale said earlier. If you come before we do, you will find yourself face first in the laps of every single faculty member."

I felt the tip of a strap-on dildo being pushed gently into me and moaned over Rose's clit. Rose moaned back and pushed her pussy further into my face. I held onto the desk for dear life as Alice established a quick pace of thrusts into me. I focussed on the pussy in front of me and the sounds Rose was making to help stave off my orgasm. I sucked Rose's clit into my mouth and flicked it rapidly with my tongue while I used first one finger and then two to fuck her, matching Alice's tempo perfectly.

I knew I couldn't hold out much longer, so I sucked Rose's clit into my mouth, hard. I kept up the suction until Rose came, clamping herself around my head and screaming out, "Miss Swan!" Alice followed soon after, pinching my nipples in her ecstasy.

"Well," Rose said after catching her breath. "I think you've earned your clothing back."

When Alice pulled out of me I stayed bent over the desk, shaking with my arousal. The motion of her dildo leaving my body caused me to clench in an empty, painful way, which did nothing to ease my need to come.

Rose placed my skirt and shirt on the desk in front of me, but I made no move to dress myself. I was still bent over the desk when Rose settled back into her chair, fully dressed and began typing.

"Is there something else you needed, Ms. Swan?" Rose asked. I could see myself reflected in her glasses, face glistening, lips swollen and eyes wild.

"Yes," I whispered. Alice perched on Rose's lap, cocking her head at me thoughtfully.

"I think Ms. Swan needs a hand, so to speak," Alice smirked.

"Please," I whimpered, so turned on I was beyond using full sentences.

"Not my problem," Rose said firmly, as I watched my desperation reflected back to me in her glasses grow.

"Well, we can't just send her home like this. I doubt she'd even be able to walk," Alice said, walking around the desk. She grabbed me by my tie and straightened me out, only to push me back down onto the desk on my back. My legs fell open and my hands fell limply to my sides.

Alice and Rose attacked as one. They each pushed a knee up to my chest to spread me wide enough to accommodate both of their faces between my legs. They alternated their tongues over my clit. I could tell when Alice was licking from the gentle licks and swirls. Subtle and teasing was her style. The firm, fast licks were delivered by Rose. She was passionate, and liked to get to the point. I don't know who's fingers ended up in my pussy and who was playing with my rear entrance, but both felt great. It didn't take me very long to come, a long, starburst of an orgasm had me screaming and cursing, nearly bucking myself off the desk in a haze of lust and endorphins.

I slumped back onto the desk boneless and sated, giggling. Alice and Rose joined in, pulling me up and helping me stumble through the house to the hot tub in our sunroom.

I looked over at my two lovers as we sat and relaxed with a bottle of wine in the warm water. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world; my two best friends were also the loves of my life. My life may seem complicated and strange to an outsider. To me it was perfect just the way it was.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
